


You remember me?

by pinkcupcakelover101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcupcakelover101/pseuds/pinkcupcakelover101
Summary: Canda feels sad and forgotten on his own birthday. No one ever remembers him. At least thats what he thought.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	You remember me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I hope you like, favorite or comment. I need the feedback. I also accept requests.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. This was made for Canada’s Birthday. Happy Birthday, Canada! 

You remembered me? 

(Canada’s P.O.V.) 

I woke up with a yawn escaping my mouth. Sleepily, I rubbed my eyes to wake myself up more. I feel a nudge from my polar bear. Oh, what was his name, again? Kuma? Yeah I think that’s it. 

“Yes?”, I ask with slight uncertainty. 

I mean I forgot my own polar bears name. 

“Who, are you?”, he asked. 

This again, it always happens.

“I’m Canada”, I say in a usual response. 

“Who?”, he asked once again.

“Canada”, I replied. 

“Who’s that?”, he said.

“Me”, I say in my usual way.

“Who?”, he says. 

“I’m nobody, just forget it”, I respond with a sigh escaping my mouth. 

I then proceed to get up and get ready for another day. I get dressed. I am now wearing a sweatshirt with my country’s flag on it. Underneath I wear a nice button up red shirt. I wear some nice pants with my usual shoes. I walk downstairs to prepare breakfast. As I go to the kitchen I lazily take a look at my calendar. Today was July 1st, my birthday. I can’t believe I forgot my own birthday. I guess I get forgotten enough that I start to forget myself at times. 

Well if today is my birthday then I might as well make the best out of it. Of course, I’m going to prepare delicious, mouth watering, pancakes. Since today is my birthday I’ll use my extra special, thick maple syrup. As I take out the ingredients to make my famous pancakes I hear my polar bear waddle into the kitchen. 

“Would you like some pancakes?”, I kindly ask.

In return my polar bear merely nods. Then, he sits in one of the chairs at the table. I happily cook pancakes till they are just right. Afterwards, I place a couple on my plate as well as Kuma’s. That was his name wasn’t it? 

Basically, I’m now devouring my delicious creation of pancakes. After I finish eating I then start to clean up my kitchen. As I clean I wonder what else will be in store for today. ~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip brought to you by Maple Leafs~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I decided to go to the meeting that was held today. Just because it was my birthday didn’t mean that I was going to give up on my duties as a country. Even if no one noticed my existence. I might as well go since I have nothing better to do anyway. 

A long time ago, I gave up on anyone remembering who I am. Even my own polar bear, who lives with me doesn’t remember me. My own brother, America doesn’t remember me either. The same thing with England and France. This causes me to let out a sad sigh. 

I walk into the meeting room and find my seat. As usual no one notices my presence. The meeting starts with happy birthday wishes to Hong Kong. That’s right it’s his birthday also. At least people remember him, unlike me. I feel happiness for Hong Kong as he is congratulated by various countries. Although, China takes credit for Hong Kong’s accomplishments as of right now. That does not settle so well with England. So, they start to argue over who is a better role model to Hong Kong. 

Hong Kong just ignores them and asks if the meeting can start already. The meeting then proceeds to continue on how it usually does. The arguing, and loudness of countries fills the room. I merely watch how everyone is interacting. The ideas of different countries caused massive chaos. 

Greece and Turkey are arguing over who is Japan’s best friend. Japan tried to assure that they are both equally best friends. Cyprus is quietly tip toeing away from Greece and Turkey. Prussia is irritating Austria causing a certain nation to smack him upside the head with a frying pan. Once Hungary was done with that she continues to talk to Ukraine, and Belgium. Denmark was laughing very loudly annoying a lot of people. Iceland was talking to Hong Kong. This did not settle well with Norway, his older brother. Finland was talking cheerfully with Sweden. Though, Finland seemed to be a little scared of him. 

China and England were still arguing. Liechtenstein was quietly talking to her big brother Switzerland. Netherlands was merely looking irritated while Luxembourg looked super happy. America was claiming to be the hero while France was flirting with Seychelles. Seychelles oblivious to this continued to talk to France in a friendly matter. Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania were trembling in fear because of Russia. Russia was trying to stay as far away from Belarus as possible. 

Italy was glomping Germany and asking him for pasta making Germany very annoyed. Romania and Bulgaria seemed to be discussing something about the origin of vampires. Poland was going off about how fabulous he was and how pink looked good on him. Monaco seems to be the only one keeping her composure. She realizes France is flirting with Seychelles and leads Seychelles away from France. Then, she has a polite conversation with her. Romano is going off about how Spain should leave him alone. Spain is not listening though. 

Egypt was the only one keeping to himself. India and Thailand are bonding over elephants. Macau and Taiwan are having a intellectual discussion. Vietnam for once is trying to keep South Korea out of trouble. If he did anything remotely close to being perverted she would smack him with her bamboo stick. Australia was talking to New Zealand. Cuba just looked annoyed at all the noise. 

The other nations were also doing things but at this point I stopped observing. I merely was quiet as I sat through another meeting were no one got anything done. Then, the break for the meeting happened. I got up from my seat and quickly hurried to the restroom. When I got back I went to my seat. I found an envelope with my country’s name on it. Canada. Before, I could so much as open it Germany began to speak. 

“I see that no one is taking this meeting seriously. We might as well end it for today. Meeting adjourned”, he said making everyone pack up there stuff. I rapidly packed my belongings and hurried to my car. There I opened the letter. 

Dear Canada, Please come to 5789 Lawrence Street. There is an important discussion being held about your country. We would appreciate it if you were there so you can accept your fate. Sincerely, your boss. 

Important discussion? Accept my fate? This merely causes my heart to start racing. What could it be? Did I do something wrong? Is something happening in my country? I drive to the address and hope that nothing bad is going to happen. 

~~~~Time Skip brought to you by Kumajirou (Canada’s cute Polar Bear)~~~~ 

My palms are extremely sweaty. I’m so nervous what could it be? I get out of my car and proceed to walk to the door. Oh, please not be anything horrible. I haven’t done anything wrong. After I stop walking I knock on the door. 

The door opens though something does not seem right. The whole room is dark. Wait?! I never actually stopped to think that this could be a prank. It could also be someone not fond of countries. Maybe there hurting us one by one. As I continued to let my imagination run wild the lights turned on. 

Suddenly, countries jumped out from their hiding places. 

“Surprise! Happy Birthday, Canada!”, they all yelled. 

Tears were brought to my eyes as I hear those words. I never thought they would remember me. They never do yet here they are. 

“Canada, are you alright?”, asks England. 

“I’ve never been better”, I say as the tears begin to fall faster. 

“Then, mon ami why are you crying?”, asks France. 

“I’m crying because I think I’ve never been this happy before”, I reply with a smile. 

“Dude, don’t cry! You have no time for crying you have to cut the cake with Hong Kong”, says America. 

They even got me a cake? I seriously am not used to this amount of attention. I don’t mind it though. It makes me even happier. 

“You guys even got cake?”, I ask. 

“Yes, we did! We need cake to celebrate bro. Now hurry up cause I want you to open presents. I want to prove that the hero got you the best gift”, says a hyper America. 

“Okay”, I reply with a smile. I walk to where Hong Kong is and we both cut the cake. Every country then starts singing Happy Birthday to the two of us.

“Happy Birthday”, says Hong Kong to me, in his usual voice. No emotion whatsoever. That was just how he was. 

“Happy Birthday to you too”, I say cheerfully. He merely nods. After that we got to open the gifts. I got one from every country and I was so happy. 

“Why are you so happy? I mean I know it is your birthday but still”, says England. 

“Its because I thought you all had forgotten about me. I mean you usually do I wouldn’t be surprised if you forgot about me on my own birthday”, was my reply. 

“That just brought tears to mein awesome eyes”, says Prussia. 

“Bro, we wouldn’t forget you on your birthday. That’s a harsh thought to think about, you know”, says a pouting America.

“Actually who came up with the idea?”, I ask. 

“It was actually America who thought of it. The git did have a good idea for once”, replies England. 

“Really?”, I ask America. 

“Yeah dude like you’re my bro and I got to make your day special”, he replies with a goofy grin. 

“Thank you. All of you it really means a lot to me”, I say. 

“America”, I say.

“Yes?”, he says. 

“Thank you for being a good brother”, I tell him.

“Awwww Canada! You’re going to make me get all emotional”, says America with watery eyes. 

“Its true though, you came up with such a nice idea”, I tell him in response.

“Oh, come here bro!”, he says. Then he glomps me. I hug him back. 

“Being mushy at times is okay”, I tell him. “Well I mean the hero needs to strong but I guess mushy is okay at times”, he responds with a thumbs up. 

The rest of the night was spent playing games and hanging out with the other countries. Maybe just maybe I don’t always get forgotten. One things for sure though. This has got to be the best birthday ever.


End file.
